


Following the Knight's Code

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 A Dragon's Tail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Jane and Gunther search for the bay leaves





	Following the Knight's Code

"I'm surprised you're still here."

Jane isn't aware that she's voiced her thought. She and Gunther are still searching for the nest of bay leaves to cure Dragon's illness. They had taken horses to get there, but the climb is on their own. She hadn't trusted Gunther would want to actually help and in fact figured he would edge on the fact that Jane would be in his debt for helping her. Instead, he's been strangely quiet. It doesn't last.

He scowls. "Why? Because my father is an industrious megalomaniac doesn't mean I am going to follow in his footsteps."

"I didn't mean"

"Yes, you did." He interrupts her, speaking lowly. "You think of me as an undesirable. The truth is you are a fellow knight, and as Knight's Code goes, you are in need of help, and I am here to assist."

Jane balks at the admission and lets him go ahead of her. "And the giant lizard thanks you."


End file.
